07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pope
The Pope is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was the highest authority in the Barsburg Church, the ruler of District 7, and also appeared to be in control of the Imperial Guard. Due to the elusive Shadow Man's manipulation, he was responsible for the Raggs War when he caused Pandora's Box to be moved from a coffin to a human vessel, in an effort to gain Verloren's knowledge. His attempt was foiled by Fea Kreuz, who escaped with the box. To cover up his crimes, he had the records changed so blame would fall on Kreuz and not him. Not even the Bishops of the Church or the higher-ups in the military knew the true extent of his crimes.In Kapitel 28 Miroku and Ayanami talk about the under-lying cause behind the Raggs War, and Miroku says: "Why did he steal Pandora's Box? There isn't a person alive who knows the real reason." Ten years later, he committed suicide. It is unknown who has replaced him as Pope, although it seems likely that he was replaced by Jio and eventually Wahrheit Teito Klein. His name has never been shown or stated, and other characters simply address and refer to him as 'the Pope' or sometimes simply 'Pope'. Appearance The Pope wore the traditional garb of a Pope. Personality At first it appeared that the Pope was cruel and selfish, moving Pandora's Box into Teito's body, a dangerous and painful process, and letting the blame fall on Fea Kreuz. His insanity was such that he showed no guilt that his actions caused the destruction of a kingdom, and saw his crimes as necessary. He displayed a cunning and manipulative personality from the start: foreseeing Vanessa Antwort's breakdown; manipulating her to hand over the child; rewriting his own past; and continuing to deceive the Ghosts into believing his innocence for a further 10 years. Even after the fall of Raggs, the Pope continued to seek Verloren's body. He expressed a desire to meet the holder of the Eye of Mikhail, finding "Verloren's body that was stolen", and manipulated all the Ghosts into carrying out his wishes.Shown in Kapitel 22, the Pope is eager that the Ghosts retrieve Pandora's box. However, it was later revealed that his wish, a genuine desire to help more people, was manipulated by the mysterious Shadow Man, meaning that he was presumably not cruel before the Shadow Man possessed him. After being possessed by the Shadow Man, he displayed the typical symptoms of the Shadow Man's victims, having wide, staring eyes and grinning maniacally. However, in his last moments, he did briefly regain control of himself, showing hints of how his personality originally was, and tried to warn Lance of the danger the Shadow Man posed. Relationships Barsburg Vanessa Antwort Vanessa respected and trusted the Pope, but he did not reveal to her his plans to revive Verloren, and took advantage of her emotional vulnerability to trick her. Lance Lance appeared to be fairly close to the Pope. The Pope informed Lance of the theft of the Eye of Mikhail before Lance arrived at the Church for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, and Lance confronted the Pope about his (the Pope's) actions during the Raggs War. History The Pope has held this title for over ten years, and was responsible for causing the Raggs War as Barsburg attacked Raggs after the Pope claimed that Fea Kreuz of Raggs has stolen the Pandora's Box, while the truth is that the Pope was the one who had stolen the Box in the hope of reviving Verloren. He wanted to revive Verloren because he felt that if he obtained all the wisdom of the world, he would be able to help more people. Teito's abduction and Pandora's Box Possibly familiar with her character, the Pope foresaw Vanessa Antwort's break-down and discovered her in one of the Church dungeons, tormenting the King's son whom she had earlier kidnapped. Using her fear of punishment against her, the Pope manipulated her into following his plan- stating it was the only way she would earn God's forgiveness. Vanessa agreed, and the two of them killed another child that resembled Teito (which they did by throwing out of a Church tower)In Kapitel 38, Ayanami says official records state the King's son "fell to his death from the top of a tower when his caretaker wasn't looking". and blamed Teito's caretaker for neglecting to watch him properly. This ensured Vanessa avoided punishment for the death of 'Teito', but in return Vanessa had to give Teito to the Pope. Appearances Manga synopsis Bastien's death He is first seen receiving information on Bastien's corruption from the Guardians of the Bridge of Trials, but does not react. Capture of the Eye of Mikhail When the Black Hawks infiltrate the Barsburg Church and steal the Eye of Mikhail, the Pope allows them passage through the District when Labrador informs him. The Pope later holds a meeting with the three Bishops, amused that they were unable to protect Mikhail's Eye. He adjourns the meeting, hoping that they will soon be able to unleash the Eye and get Pandora's Box. He was never held accountable for his criminal act until moments before his death, more than ten years later. He was almost being driven insane by the Shadow Man. Trivia *His position is presumably based on the highest position of authority in the real-world Catholic faith. *It has been implied that his soul went to hell, as in a manga chapter, Landkarte said that Ea could arrange for the Pope's soul to be sealed under the ninth circle of hell, since Ea can manage the Book of Hades. Quotes *'Vertrag! No one's going to believe you over me! I'm the Pope! You are a traitor to the Raggs empire! You stole Pandora's Box!' (said to Fea Kreuz after the latter discovers his crime) *'I don't desire anything like Verloren's revival! I was tempted by him! Be careful, Relikt!!' (trying to warn Lance about the Shadow Man) *'A war that does nothing to diminish the gap between the wealthy and the poor...what could I do to make this world peaceful? The Pope only has power in title...nothing else. What did I...become the Pope for?' (said to himself before the Shadow Man tempted him) References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nameless characters